falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Титры Fallout 3
Ниже приведены титры Fallout 3, которые запускаются при обычном нажатии кнопки «Команда» в основном меню игры. GAME DESIGN Bethesda Game Studios GAME DIRECTOR & EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Todd Howard LEAD DESIGNER & WRITER Emil Pagliarulo LEAD ARTIST Istvan Pely PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Ashley Cheng LEAD PRODUCER Gavin Carter TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Guy Carver LEAD PROGRAMMER Steve Meister LEAD ANIMATOR Josh Jones LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Joel Burgess AUDIO DIRECTOR Mark Lampert QUALITY ASSURANCE LEAD Kevin Kauffman PRODUCERS Jeff Gardiner Craig Lafferty Tim Lamb ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Angela Browder Nathan X McDyer PROGRAMMING Brendan Anthony Shannon Bailey Jonathan Bilodeau Erik Deitrick David DiAngelo Joseph DiAngelo Joel Dinolt Michael Dulany Chris Esko Scott Franke Ricardo Gonzalez Ahn Hopgood Mat Krohn Mike Lipari Brian Robb Joe Romano Jeff Sheiman Jean Simonet Dan Teitel Orin Tresnjak Craig Walton Jay Woodward ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Joshua Andersen Ryan Ashford Brett Douville Daniel Dunham Paul Graber Jason Hammett Chris Hynes Chris Innanen Ryan Lea Jeff Lundin Nathan Nordfelt Casey O’Toole Dariush Samari Jeff Ward CONCEPT ART Adam Adamowicz ADDITIONAL CONCEPT ART Craig Mullins SPECIAL EFFECTS & GORE Grant Struthers WORLD ART Andy Barron Hope Adams Noah Berry Cory Edwards Tony Greco Daniel T. Lee Nate Purkeypile Rashad Redic Megan Sawyer Ryan Sears Clara Struthers Rafael Vargas Robert Wisnewski ADDITIONAL WORLD ART Todd Broadwater Miles Burrell Matthew Carofano Cory Dornbusch Greg Kline Ryan Salvatore CHARACTER ART & ANIMATION Ben Carnow Jangjoon Cha Hiu Lai Chong Jonah Lobe Gary Noonan Dane Olds Juan Sanchez ADDITIONAL CHARACTER ART & ANIMATION Liz Beetem Christiane Meister Hugh Riley Massive Black Liquid Development ILLUSTRATION Natalia Smirnova QUEST DESIGN & WRITING Erik J. Caponi Brian Chapin Jon Paul Duvall Kurt Kuhlmann Alan Nanes Bruce Nesmith Fred Zeleny ADDITIONAL QUEST DESIGN & WRITING Nate Ellis William Killeen Mark Nelson Justin McSweeney LEVEL DESIGN Daryl Brigner Jeff Browne Phil Nelson ADDITIONAL LEVEL DESIGN Ryan Redetzke Mike Ryan Jesse Tucker QUALITY ASSURANCE PLATFORM LEADS James Costantino Chris Krietz QUALITY ASSURANCE Jared Angus Ryan Ashford Sam Bernstein Nick Brothers Rob Clark Cory Dornbusch Terry Dunn Nate Ellis Phil Georgatos Dan Geske Mike Lattanzia Ryan Lea Jason Little Mike McGinn Justin McSweeney Aaron Mitschelen Jennifer Noland Jonathan Peake John Pisano Louis Riley Dan Ross Ryan Salvatore Matt Spahlinger Chris Steidel Larry Waldman Matt Weil ADDITIONAL QUALITY ASSURANCE Alex Agnew Brandon Allen Ray Arnett Ruben Brown Jabarie Brown Brian Bloomfield Michael Christensen Steve Fraden Luke Fisher Phil Glaser Carlos Guice Nghi Huynh Hal Jenkins Brent Krische Mike Mazzuca Russel Scrivens Tom Smilack Alex Souder Alex Tran Tihana Tresnjak-Smith Jesse Tucker Ted Wray Fred Zeleny ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANT Emily Sears VIDEO DESIGN & PRODUCTION Steve Green Matt Killmon ORIGINAL MUSIC COMPOSED & PRODUCED BY Inon Zur www.inonzur.com VOICEOVERS DAD Liam Neeson PRESIDENT EDEN Malcolm McDowell NARRATOR Ron Perlman AMATA Odette Yustman STANLEY, HANNIBAL HAMLIN, SERGEANT RL-3 Jeff Baker ELDER LYONS William Bassett MOM, MOIRA Karen Carbone GROUSE Johnny Contino THREE DOG Erik Todd Dellums NATHAN, ABRAHAM WASHINGTON, TREE FATHER BIRCH Paul Eiding BEATRICE, REILLY, STAR PALADIN CROSS Shari Elliker COLONEL AUTUMN, CONFESSOR CROMWELL Peter Gil JONAS, DAVE, PINKERTON Gregory Gorton OVERSEER, DUKOV, SCRIBE ROTHCHILD Duncan Hood ONE YEAR BABY Jake Howard LUCY WEST, CLOVER, SIERRA PETROVITA Jan Johns MR. BURKE, FAWKES Wes Johnson YOUNG AMATA, MAGGIE, LUCY Stephanie Joy YOUNG PAUL HANNON Luke Lafferty MR. BROTCH, JERICHO, EULOGY JONES James Lewis YOUNG WALLY MACK, HARDEN SIMMS Sean McCoy SENTINEL LYONS Heather Marsden DOCTOR LI Jennifer Massey TIMMY NEUSBAUM Cullen Pagliarulo CHIEF GUSTAVO, PALADIN VARGAS Pete Papageorge COLIN MORIARTY, DOCTOR LESKO, CHARON Mike Rosson ANDY, MISTER BUCKINGHAM, THE GREAT ONE Stephen Russell BUTCH, HARKNESS Craig Sechler OLD LADY PALMER, AGATHA, MARGARET PRIMROSE Diana Sowle YOUNG BUTCH, MAYOR MACCREADY Jakob Stalnaker BETTY Corrieanne Stein ARMITAGE, BUTCHER, PALADIN GUNNY Gus Travers ALLISTAIR TENPENNY Charlie Warren TULIP, GRETA, CAROL Audrey Wasilewski LUCAS SIMMS Greg Williams VOICE CASTING SERVICES Lev Chapelsky, Blindlight LLC VOICE RECORDING AT Bethesda Game Studios, Rockville, MD Absolute Pitch Studios, Bethesda, MD The Audio Department, New York, NY Morris Creative Services, Boston, MA North Hollywood Sound, North Hollywood, CA Levels, Hollywood, CA Juice, Santa Monica, CA BETHESDA SOFTWORKS PRODUCT MANAGER & VICE PRESIDENT OF PR/MARKETING Pete Hines PR & MARKETING MANAGER Erin Losi PUBLIC RELATIONS Kate Isenberg Tracey Thompson COMMUNITY MANAGER Matt Grandstaff GRAPHIC DESIGN Lindsay Wescott Michael Wagner PR & MARKETING COORDINATOR Angela Ramsey DIRECTOR OF QUALITY ASSURANCE Darren Manes QUALITY ASSURANCE MANAGER Rob Gray VICE PRESIDENT OF SALES Ron Seger SALES Jill Bralove Michelle Burgess Sarah Skelley VICE PRESIDENT OF DEVELOPMENT Todd Vaughn PRESIDENT Vlatko Andonov ZENIMAX MEDIA INC. CEO Robert Altman PRESIDENT Ernie Del COO Jamie Leder CFO Cindy Tallent GENERAL COUNSEL Grif Lesher CONTROLLER Denise Kidd LEGAL LEAD Marcia Mitnick LEGAL Diana Bender Josh Gillespie HUMAN RESOURCES Tammy Boyd-Shumway Michelle Cool Valery St. Preux ADMINISTRATION Katherine Edwards Gerard Garnica Melissa Goolsby Kattiya Leeawtnakul Barb Manning Patti Pulupa Heather Spurrier Eric Weis VICE PRESIDENT, INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Steve Bloom INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Josh Buckley Colin Doyle Jeremy Galuski Peter Garriott Rob Havlovick Joe Owens Paul Tuttle Keelian Wardle ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANTS Bernice Guice Amber Hinden Lauren Martinho Rissa Rachmadila RECEPTIONIST Paula Kasey EXECUTIVE CHEF Kenny McDonald ZENIMAX EUROPE LTD. MANAGING DIRECTOR Sean Brennan EUROPEAN SALES DIRECTOR Greg Baverstock EUROPEAN MARKETING & PR DIRECTOR Christina Camerota UK SALES DIRECTOR Paul Oughton SALES AND TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Rebecca Lindon EUROPEAN OPERATIONS Isabelle Midrouilet FINANCE DIRECTOR Robert Ford EUROPEAN CONTROLLER Paul New SALES AND MARKETING ASSISTANT Natalie Gausden OFFICE MANAGER Angie Clement ZENIMAX ASIA K.K. GENERAL MANAGER Tetsu Takahashi LOCALIZATION PRODUCER Kei Iwamoto LOCALIZATION PROGRAMMER Masayuki Nagahashi ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Takayuki Tanaka Takuya Shiomi MARKETING & PR MANAGER Sunaho Hiraoka WEB DIRECTOR Keisuke Tanaka SALES MANAGER Rica Terajima OFFICE MANAGER Myongsuk Rim LOCALIZATION Babel Media PRODUCER Emma Timms LOCALIZATION MANAGER Jean-Sйbastien Ferey AUDIO MANAGER Adam Chapman SENIOR QA COORDINATOR Stephen Alexander LEAD TESTERS Gaлlle D’Addario Sebastien Krebs Liam O’Connell Pino Piccolella Oliver San Blas FRENCH TEST TEAM Xavier Bottou Geoffrey Coulon Yanis El Atmani GERMAN TEST TEAM Barbara Horras Birthe Justus Jonas Pohlmann Norbert Van Cleve ITALIAN TEST TEAM Luca Bolognesi Antonio Dell Aquila Vasiliki Koskiniotis SPANISH TEST TEAM Ricardo Garcia Daniel Giordano Isac Jimenez TRANSLATORS LEAD FRENCH TRANSLATOR Claude Esmein FRENCH TEAM Frйdйric Dalmasso Xavier Kemmlein LEAD GERMAN TRANSLATOR Hannes Gilli GERMAN TEAM Hans Brechtel Thorsten Distler Tanja Engler Axel Kircher Eva Stabenow LEAD ITALIAN TRANSLATOR Elisa Grattapaglia (Amber Translation Team) ITALIAN TEAM Riccardo Fassone (Amber Translation Team) Luca Ruella (Amber Translation Team) Lara Ferrulli GMT (Global Multilingual Translations) ThinkAMDS LEAD SPANISH TRANSLATOR Diana Dнaz Montуn (Wordlab Translations) SPANISH TEAM Javier Alonso (Wordlab Translations) Jesъs Calzado (Wordlab Translations) Ruth Garcнa Ordусez (Wordlab Translations) Andrйs Pйrez Caсestro (Wordlab Translations) Benjamin A. Bazounguissa FRENCH RECORDING STUDIO Hi-Fi Genie Productions GERMAN RECORDING STUDIO M&S Music ITALIAN RECORDING STUDIO Local Transit SPANISH RECORDING STUDIO Pink Noise LEAD DIALOGUE POST PRODUCTION ENGINEER Daan Hendriks DIALOGUE POST PRODUCTION TEAM Jeremy Paul Carroll Tom Cole Amaury Doux Michael Dunn Hugh Edwards Matthew Hurry Tammo Kloeckner Ilona Pettersson Mary Snee Frank Sutherland Jono Watts LOCALIZATION SPECIAL THANKS Sergio Massabт MUSIC SUPERVISION & CLEARANCE Christopher S. Parker & Tim Scanlin of Brandracket, LLC "I DON’T WANT TO SET THE WORLD ON FIRE" WRITTEN BY Bennie Benjamin, Eddie Durham, Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler PERFORMED BY The Ink Spots Copyright 1940 (Renewed) Bennie Benjamin Music, Inc. administered by Chappell & Co. (ASCAP), Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP) administered by Bug, Ocheri Publishing Corp. (ASCAP), Carlin Music Publishing Canada, Inc. (SOCAN) on behalf of Redwood Music Limited (PRS) International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "ANYTHING GOES" WRITTEN & PERFORMED BY Cole Porter Copyright 1934 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF RCA Records By Arrangement with SONY BMG ENTERTAINMENT "A WONDERFUL GUY" WRITTEN BY Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II PERFORMED BY Tex Beneke Copyright 1949 Williamson Music (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music "BOOGIE MAN" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "BUTCHER PETE (PART 1)" WRITTEN BY Roy Brown & Henry Glover PERFORMED BY Roy Brown Copyright 1949 Arc Music Corp. (BMI), Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), T/Q Music, Inc. d/b/a Trio Music Company (BMI), International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Global Licensing Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing "CRAZY HE CALLS ME" WRITTEN BY Bob Russell & Carl Sigman PERFORMED BY Billie Holiday Copyright 1949 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises "CIVILIZATION" WRITTEN BY Bob Hilliard & Carl Sigman PERFORMED BY Danny Kaye with the Andrews Sisters Copyright 1947 Better Half Music Co. (ASCAP) & Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. International Copyright Secured. COURTESY OF Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "EASY LIVING" WRITTEN BY Ralph Rainger & Leo Robin PERFORMED BY Billie Holiday Copyright 1937 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Columbia Records By Arrangement with SONY BMG ENTERTAINMENT "FOX BOOGIE" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "HAPPY TIMES" WRITTEN BY Sylvia Fine PERFORMED BY Bob Crosby & The Bobcats Copyright 1949 (Renewed) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music "I’M TICKLED PINK" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "INTO EACH LIFE SOME RAIN MUST FALL" WRITTEN BY Doris Fisher & Allan Roberts Copyright 1944 by Universal Music Corp. on behalf of Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) & Doris Fisher Music Corp. (ASCAP) All rights in US for Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) administered by Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) International Copyright Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. PERFORMED BY Ella Fitzgerald COURTESY OF The Verve Music Group under license from Universal Music Enterprises "JAZZY INTERLUDE" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "JOLLY DAYS" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "LET'S GO SUNNING" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "MAYBE" WRITTEN BY Frank Madden & Allen Flynn PERFORMED BY The Ink Spots Copyright 1935 EMI Entertainment World, Inc. o/b/o EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises "MIGHTY, MIGHTY MAN" WRITTEN & PERFORMED BY Roy Brown Copyright 1949 by Arc Music Corp. (BMI), Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), International Rights Secured. All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Global Licensing Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing "RHYTHM FOR YOU" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "SWING DOORS" COURTESY OF APM Music, Inc. "WAY BACK HOME" WRITTEN BY Al Lewis & Tom Waring PERFORMED BY Bob Crosby & The Bobcats Copyright 1935 Sovereign Music Company (ASCAP), WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. COURTESY OF Soundies Inc. By Arrangement with DePugh Music VIOLIN PERFORMANCE Heather MacArthur SPECIAL THANKS Gabe Ahn Andrew Beatty Greg Bedwell Con Bradley Chenelle Bremont Tim Cain Chris Clark Greg Crescimanno Timothy Cubbison Bruce Dawson Martin Day Blake Fischer Mike Foster Mark Griffin Vernon Harmon Paul Huggett Vik Long Jason Manley Michelle McNamara James Miller Ross O'Dwyer Andrew Thomas Pinski Jeff Sullivan David Tapang Kelly Tofte David Wong GRIM REAPER’S SPRINT PERK Marc-Andre Deslongchamps LEGAL Fallout® 3 © 2008 Bethesda Softworks LLC, a ZeniMax Media company. Bethesda Softworks, Bethesda Game Studios, ZeniMax and related logos are registered trademarks or trademarks of ZeniMax Media Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. Fallout, Prepare for the Future and related logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Bethesda Softworks LLC in the U.S. and/or other countries. Uses Havok™. © Copyright 1999-2008 Havok.com Inc. (or its licensors). All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology.© 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. SpeedTree® is a registered trademark of Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2007 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. All rights reserved. Uses Gamebryo software © 1999-2006 Emergent Game Technologies. All rights reserved. FaceGen from Singular Inversions, Inc. FaceFX software used for facial animation. © 2002-2006, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All Rights Reserved. FALLOUT 3 Copyright 2008 Bethesda Softworks fallout.bethsoft.com Категория:Титры Категория:Игровые файлы Fallout 3